1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a coin holder for a belt buckle or the like, and more particularly, to a coin holder for a belt buckle or other display medium in which the coin can be readily removed and/or replaced.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It is common practice to issue commemorative coins or coin type momentoes such as medals or the like (all of these together with conventional coins hereinafter referred to as "coins") to commemorate or celebrate a particular event, occasion, etc. Along with the issuance of such coins, the recipients or owners have had a desire to display them. In some cases such coins have been displayed in frames, while in other cases, such coins have been displayed on a belt buckle or the like in which the coin is attached to the buckle by means of a coin retaining bezel. In one such attachment means, the bezel is permanently secured to the front face of the belt buckle, with the coin being held to the bezel by a plurality of tabs or one or more peripheral edge portions which are bent over an outer edge of the coin after it has been inserted. In a second attachment means, a coin frame is attached to the front of the buckle with bolts and nuts.
The above identified prior art method of securing a coin to a belt buckle or the like includes several undesirable features. First, the coin retaining bezels of the prior art are attached to the front face of the buckle. Thus, the coin is raised above the belt buckle by an amount at least as much as the coin thickness plus the bezel thickness. This results in a coin display which is generally unattractive because the coin looks like an add-on to the belt buckle rather than being designed into the overall product appearance. Secondly, the prior art belt buckle coin holders are intended to permanently retain the coin in the belt buckle or to permit only a limited number of removals or replacements. For example, current belt buckle coin holders include a plurality of tabs or edge portions which are bent over the peripheral edge of the coin after it has been inserted. If removal of the coin is desired, the tabs or edge portions must be bent back. This repeated bending of the tabs or edge portions not only results in deformation of the tabs or edge portions, and thus general unattractiveness of the coin holder, but can also result in the tabs or edge breaking off or becoming permanently distorted. Thirdly, prior belt buckle coin holders permit viewing of only one side of the coin.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide an improved coin holder for a belt buckle or the like in which the coin is mounted and retained in the belt buckle at a position which is generally flush with the front surface of the buckle or which gives the appearance of being designed into the buckle. There is also a need in the art to provide a coin holder for a belt buckle or the like in which the coin can be repeatedly removed and replaced without distortion of the coin holding mechanism or without removing screws or bolts and in which both sides of the inserted and retained coin can be viewed.